Caitlin's improvements
by Sarcasticcaviar
Summary: Barry needs a new suit and Caitlin has some ideas for improvements.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any characters. If I did though, Snowbarry would be canon by now!**

* * *

"Cisco"

"Yeah what's up?" Cisco asked, not looking up from his newest gadget that he was working on.

Barry rubbed his neck and sighed, something he always did when he was nervous about asking for something. "I need a new suit."

"What do you mean, you have those two back up suits ever since your first one went 'kaboom'."

"I know that it's just- the backup suits don't feel right. It's not the fabric or anything, they just don't feel like the main one, they feel sad. I was thinking that a shiny new suit was in order and I thought you would maybe want to put some new gadgets on it. After all, you are the best."

Cisco contemplated this. "Well when you put it like that- ok I'll do it."

"Thanks Cisco!"

* _later at the lab*_

Caitlin walked in, coffee in hand, to find Cisco surrounded in a sea of paper. "'What are you doing there Cisco?" She asked tentatively.

"Oh um Barry asked if I could make him a new suit."

Caitlin was confused. "Doesn't he already have two others?"

Cisco sighed and nodded in agreement. "He does but he says they don't feel right and I've got nothing better to do anyways so I thought why not. Which reminds me, do you have any improvements you want to add?"

 _He should definitely make the torso tighter_. Caitlin thought to herself. That thought had apparently not stayed to herself though, as Cisco started grinning.

He smirked "Oh really."

"It's not like I want to see the outline of Barry's abs in red leather or anything I just think that it would be more aerodynamic, that's all." Caitlin blurted out in an effort to dig herself out the hole she had just created. _She was starting to sound like Felicity._ That thought, fortunately, did stay in her inner monologue. Caitlin hoped that Cisco hadn't noticed as she busied herself with something, anything else.

As Cisco continued to work on the suit while everybody else had left, he noticed something funny. "Well it looks like somebody has a crush." The computer showed the results of Caitlin's improvement. _0% increase in aerodynamics._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm just starting out as a writer and would really appreciate any feedback, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just thought I would let you guys know that I did switch pov from the first chapter, no rhyme or reason other than it fits better, but let me know what you think. Also, I do not own the Flash or any characters associated.**

* * *

"The new suit seems to be working for you."

I had noticed that Barry had been running faster and taking down more criminals. Obviously it could be another factor, but I liked to believe that it was the suit. Which called for celebration and with it, alcohol. This new suit was no feat of any kind but the day was not going well and I needed as drink. Everyone was intent on wasting my time today and I don't deal well with idiots.

"Yeah it's pretty sweet, don't you think? Say what you want but when it comes to suits, Cisco is the master. Although I did notice that it is a little tighter on the torso. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers."

Crap, he noticed. _Well look on the bright side, Cisco took your request to make the suit tighter. After all, Barry does look good; that suit is working for me too._

His teeth were just barely visible as his mouth twisted into a smirk. Cisco had that same look when I had accidentally blurted out that I wanted Barry's suit to be tighter. This look was now coined in my mind as "my thoughts did not stay in my head" and made me want to crawl in the particle accelerator prison myself.

"Oh really?" And of course, the smirk had not left his face which meant that he was not going to let me live this down. So, for the second time in 2 weeks I was trying to dig myself out the proverbial hole I had dug. How Felicity managed to do it, I'll never know.

"I just- Cisco said- I thought that it would be more aerodynamic, that's all."

"Really? Because from what I'm hearing, it sounds like you made a request for a tighter suit."

Now I honestly don't know what came over me, but I decided to keep talking. I think it was the fact that the alcohol was coursing through my veins and Barry's smile made me even more intoxicated. Either way, drunk Caitlin was out of the bag, and she was a flirty little devil. I was in for a bumpy ride.

"And what if I did? Can anyone really blame me? I mean, the lightning did give you abs, I'm just trying to monitor them to see if there is any chronic muscle atrophy."

Ok so obviously he knew that was b.s., because that damn smirk was still there, but he decided to play along.

Taking a step closer, he put my hand on his abs. "And tell me , do you feel any signs of muscle atrophy?"

"Nope." And with that, drunk me kissed him. Why did I have to keep vodka at the lab?

While I did regret kissing him while I was drunk, I definitely don't regret the kiss itself. Even though I took him by surprise, he recovered quickly. His lips were super soft, and his hands curled around my face like in every romantic movie ever. It was more than just that though. When Barry kissed me, it felt like a promise. Like he was going to kiss me again, and that made me sink into him even more.

When we broke apart, his hands slipped to my waist. Seriously though, for as dorky as he was, he did have some moves.

"Dr. Snow"

Crap, it was Dr. Wells. As if my cheeks weren't red enough already. My heart only slowed down slightly though when I realized it was just Barry calling my name.

And with that, drunk Caitlin was back in the game.

"Yes ?"

"Do you need to run any other tests?"

The twinkle in his eye suggested something other than actual physical evaluations. Well at least not for scientific purposes.

"I do in fact. Although I think I'm better suited to run them at my apartment."

He planted a searing kiss on me and winked.

"Hold on tight."


End file.
